


Sweet Dreams

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Genderbending, Squirting, facesitting, ishishipping - Freeform, tensaishipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: Brendan has a wet dream about Steven and she reenacts it when he wakes up





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a gift in part of a trade with @satrinameno on tumblr!!!! you should go check her out she draws super well and drew me an AMAZING drawing for her side of the trade

Brendan was struggling to breathe, his face nuzzled into Steven’s pussy as she leaned down, sucking him off. Moaning, he licked her pussy dutifully, making her bounce on his face. He could feel Steven lick his dick from the base to the tip and take it in her mouth. The intoxicating smell and taste and the mind breaking blowjob Steven was giving him were leading up to him cumming. Ah, so close…

As he came, his eyes jolted open and were filled with the image of Steven’s breasts in front of him. Brendan was getting up to clean himself off, when Steven pulled him closer, her arms tangled around his waist.

The woman smirked and kissed his forehead. “Sweet dreams?” She asked in a mischievous tone, sitting up in the bed. The whole time Brendan was dreaming, Steven was watching her little boy tremble and call out her name while asleep.

Brendan nodded sleepily. He scooted closer to his lover, putting his face in between her breasts and hugging her.

Steven could tell Brendan was exhausted. Though, she still felt his small, sticky hard-on, brushing against her knee. She giggled and hugged Brendan's head, petting his hair. “Let's get you cleaned up.”

She moved in just a way that Brendan layed back down on his back where she had been sitting up, and moved to the end of the bed where she could easily toy with him. With a loving, lustful smile on her face she pulled off Brendan’s boxers and threw them on the floor, saying how she would have to wash those later. (Though, she might use them for her personal use before then.) She placed a gentle hand on his cock, the cold steel of her rings making Brendan shiver as they always did. She barely even started pumping him before Brendan spoke up in protest.

“W-Wait, Steven…” He yawned in the middle of his sentence, and Steven stopped what she was doing and smiled at how cute he was. “Can we… Can we both do that?”

Steven seemed confused as to what he meant. “Both do what, sweetie?”

“Um, like in my dream. I wanna taste you…”

Putting a hand up to her mouth, Steven tried not to laugh. “I think I get it now. Of course we can do that Brendan.” As she said this, Brendan grinned widely and she sat up, teasing him by inching her panties off, but never to where Brendan could fully see her arousal. She smirked when Brendan whined and she finally took them off, giving him a kiss on the thigh before she scooted up closer to the boy’s face.

“Now, just tell me if you need to stop, okay?” Steven giggled. “I wouldn't want to suffocate you.” She looked down at Brendan, seeing the lust in his eyes, before settling herself down on his face, her pussy aligned with his mouth. 

A wave of pleasure passed through Steven’s body as Brendan started eating her out, paying careful attention to her clit. She let out a sigh as she leaned over and caressed the boy’s thighs, licking the tip of his cock.

Brendan moaned into her while she grinded against his face, her head bobbing up and down on his dick. He pushed his tongue into her frantically, savoring the taste of her dripping wet pussy. As Steven increased her pace sucking his dick, she started to fondle his balls in one hand and pump his base with the other. Brendan bucked up his hips in return, making Steven almost choke, which just aroused her more.

He sucked on her clit wildly, holding her hips tightly above his face. He tried to make an attempt to tell Steven he was almost at his breaking point, but it came out as another moan. She was dutifully sucking his dick, all of it enclosed in her mouth, when he came, spilling his seed down Steven’s throat. She smiled as she swallowed it all, finally coming up for air when he had finished. With a smirk, she got up off his face and turned back around, straddling him.

“I do hope you're not too sleepy for this. I know it wasn't in your dream, but you know it's one of my favorite things to do to you.” She whispered to him, leaning over his face and rubbing her pussy on his cock, making it hard again. Steven pulled him into a sloppy kiss, tasting herself as she lowered her hips onto Brendan, shivering when it was fully in. Riding him relentlessly, she trailed her kisses down and nipped at his neck, making the smaller boy moan and wiggle beneath her.

While bouncing on him, she pulled her loose tank top off, Brendan drooling at the sight of his girlfriend’s breasts bouncing as she rode him. She kept getting faster and faster.

“Brendan!” Steven yelled out his name as his cock hit her g-spot. She arched her back and kept hitting the spot over and over, screaming out in pleasure. After about another minute of this, her whole body spasmed, moaning out and squirting all over Brendan’s chest. She breathed heavily and collapsed over Brendan, smothering him in her boobs. She weakly kept moving on him, before he took over.

Brendan grabbed her by the hips and started moving them along with his own thrusts. He looked up at her beggingly. “P-Please Steven, I wanna cum again.”

She gave him a nod and a smile and petted his hair as he went to sucking on her tits, switching between the two. Steven looked down lovingly at him as he increased his pace. She knew he was about to cum, and her suspicions were confirmed when he shut his eyes in pleasure and filled her up with his sperm.

As he calmed down, still suckling on Steven, She pet his head and held him close, rolling them on their sides so they could lay more comfortably. Steven giggled as Brendan snuggled into her. She held him in her arms as he drifted off to sleep peacefully.

When she was sure he was soundly resting, she picked him up and layed him on the couch, fondly reminiscing of the fun they just had as she changed the sheets. Settling Brendan and herself back into the bed, his eyes fluttered open, looking up at her.

She kissed his forehead and pulled him closer. “Get some sleep baby, you deserve it. Sweet dreams.”

Brendan laughed tiredly and mumbled, “I think I've had all that I can have for tonight.”


End file.
